


there is a dark within and without (and there is a light -- don't let it go out)

by kissgirls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Raydia, Spy Stuff IG, TDP WEEK 2018, Tdp week, The Dragon Prince Week, change, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgirls/pseuds/kissgirls
Summary: “i’m not who you think i am.”claudia chuckles- a low and sweet chuckle. “i know,” she says quietly, and rayla’s heart jumps. she leans in closer and rayla can feel her breath on her lips.“but i find myself loving you anyway.”-------just because you love someone doesn't mean you can trust them.





	there is a dark within and without (and there is a light -- don't let it go out)

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnn enjoy
> 
> (for the tdp week prompt: change)

“I don’t want to leave.”

 

* * *

 

_Treats in one hand and a pet toad in the other. Red scarves wrapped around necks, sketch book in hand and an anxious smile. Lazy smiles, stupid remarks, and scars. Friends she's made in her time here._

_But what sticks with Rayla most was her eyes as she smiled over a returned book._

 

* * *

 

“Rayla,” her uncle says without looking up- having had this conversation before- checking over boxes and boxes and boxes. She knows what’s in them- the few books she has, clothes, Runaan’s antiques, her boxing gear. Small things found around their old apartment that they couldn’t bear to part with. Necessities. In their boxes, they look so… _numerous_. Rayla’s stomach bubbles with unease. “I don’t want to have this conversation again. We have to, and you know it.”

Rayla blows out a puff of air in irritation. “I know we have to. You’ve said that. But what I don’t get is _why_?”

 

* * *

 

_Small smiles, over the shoulder looks. Never looking away. Never trying. Hair sweeps in front of her face, hands itching to brush it away. To lean in close._

  

* * *

  

“You know why.”

 

* * *

 

_Her voice as she whispers Rayla’s name. The pads of her fingertips as they brush over her cheek. The feeling of always, always, always wrapping around her in a gentle embrace._

 

 

* * *

 

“I _don’t_ know why,” Rayla pushes. “So I let something slip. It wasn’t even something important, and I trust her with my life. Runaan, she won’t tell anyone. I swear-”

 

* * *

 

_Fingers entwined, hearts aligned, the ghostly feeling of her lips grazing Rayla’s cheek-_

  

* * *

 

Runaan tenses. Rayla bites her tongue and tries again. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have sworn from the very beginning. My _heart_ for Xadia-”

He turns so suddenly, Rayla thinks his neck might snap. “Don’t you _dare_. Not after what you just put us into. Do you not understand who you just spilled to?”

Runaan takes a breath, and Rayla can see his annoyance. He busies himself, then, with angrily checking over boxes again. “She’s the daughter of our very  _target_ and if they even  _suspect s_ omething’s going on, we’ll be dead before we reach city limits. We’re _leaving_ , Rayla, and the others will meet us outside of the city.”

 

* * *

 

 _Her lips parting. Her soft eyes slowly fluttering shut as she leans forward. Her lips on Rayla’s softly. The way the feeling of_ Claudia _pulls at her, calling her name._

 _The way the words just slip out_.

 

* * *

 

Runaan keeps his back towards Rayla, and they stand in tense, tense silence. He says nothing more, and finally Rayla blinks to avoid weakness and stalks off.

 

* * *

 

 _“I’m not who you think I am_.”

 

* * *

 

As it slowly hits her, tears drip down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

_Claudia chuckles- a low and sweet chuckle. “I know,” she says quietly, and Rayla’s heart jumps. She leans in closer and Rayla can feel her breath on her lips._

_“I find myself loving you anyway.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm crying over my own fic how are y'all feeling


End file.
